The Scars In Her Mind
by TheTruthIsHere125
Summary: After a damaging encounter with PSI, Kara struggles to overcome and deal with the horrible memories, thoughts and images that surfaced when she was hit with her psychic waves. Kara is scared, upset and hurt and needs her friends and family more than ever to bring her back to reality. Relevant Warnings Are In Each Chapter. Possible Supecorp & Established Sanvers.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Pain**

 _==== This is set after the episode 'Triggers', but there is no real change aside from Alex and Maggie still being together. ====_

The chase had gone on long enough.

Kara was almost asleep when Winn frantically knocked on her door.

"KARA! Kara you need to come to the DEO, we've found her!" That was all she needed to hear. Before Winn could knock on her door again, she was out of the apartment ready for action. Her signature cape blocking his vision for less than a second as she sped out of the door, a whirlwind of determination. She needed to catch PSI, the city had been her playground for far too long. Tonight Kara would finish it, she would bring her in and watch her be locked up in a meta-cell from which she couldn't escape no matter how much she blasted the damn walls. Kara wanted it to be over, for the exhausting, exponentially difficult fight to just be _over_ with. Just to be done.

Upon Supergirl's arrival Alex sighed in relief "Thank God Kara you're here. We've tracked her to a warehouse downtown, near the docks. Warehouse four. You need to get there as soon as possible, it seems that she's on the move. And Kara, be caref..."

"Got it. Warehouse four. On the move. Let's do this." Kara, otherwise known as Supergirl, was gone in an instance. Kara heard Alex yell after her, something about being careful? But Kara wasn't worried, Winn had invented a new block to stop PSI's powers, they'd tested it with J'onn and it had worked. This time as a headset, both discrete and powerful.

Kara closed in on warehouse four, and quickly managed to make out a figure leaving the building, laundering and swaying with every step she took, as if she weren't being chased and tracked by multiple agencies, with a high price above her head. Definitely PSI. Kara swooped down and landed a few meters in front of her, holding her head high, attempting to seem confident disregarding the little bit of doubt nibbling at her thoughts.

"I was wondering when you'd show up. And I really am I glad that you did. This time I won't be going easy on the Girl of Steel, or whatever stupid cliche name you've given yourself, Supergirl." She spat out the last words with such hate that you could feel it radiating off of her. Pure anger, pure… mistake. This was a mistake, Kara realised that PSI wasn't surprised because she knew Kara would come. She was counting on it. But Kara didn't have a chance to retreat. A wave of anxiety that she knew all too well washed over her, propelling her backwards and throwing her into an intense panic attack. But instead of letting the panic attack take its toll, PSI threw more and more at her, waves upon waves upon more waves of fear, anxiety, dismay. PSI wasn't joking when she said that she wouldn't go easy. The waves didn't stop, a single wave was enough to rattle Kara, a never ending battalion of them, it would end her.

Kara was repeatedly blasted and pinned against the side of Warehouse three, blast after blast after blast after blast, it felt infinite. The best Kara could do was close her eyes as her mind underwent a mental onslaught, images and memories of her parents, her whole family on Krypton that were so horribly killed when her home planet was destroyed. Her mother's eyes piercing through her, desperate and in so much pain. The agony in her family's faces was unbearable even to view. She saw their skin and flesh being ripped from their bones, their hair disintegrating and rubble tearing through what remained of their broken bodies. Their minds and souls long gone. She saw Mon'el, she saw his ship being pulled apart by the pressure of space, the shuttle setting ablaze as rocks hit its shell. Mon'el screaming and frantically trying to find some way to survive. The shuttle continued to rip apart until it finally gave away. A piece of the lower dashboard was propelled backwards, impaling Mon'el, through the throat. His cries were cut short as his eyes rolled back into his head and he floated, slowly being crushed by space itself, until he was nothing but blood and organs on an endless course through the universe, the necklace she gave him floating away in the opposite direction.

Kara screamed. A bloodcurdling, agonising scream. But no, PSI was only getting started. More waves, more blasts. Kara saw her adopted dad, Jeremiah, being tortured by CADMUS to find out her weaknesses. Jeremiah refused, the torture was worse and worse, he bled more and more. Stab after stab and punch after punch. Until they decided he was useless, and snapped his neck. His body fell limp as they unchained him, he fell to the floor, a senseless heap of blood and broken bones. Kara saw Alex, her one and only sister whom she loved with all of her heart, running towards her. Alex managed to grapple PSI to the ground, PSI looked afraid. It felt so _real_. But PSI smiled, turning herself over and punching Alex hard in the face. Alex tumbled onto her back, shocked. PSI picked up a rock from the ground and started bludgeoning Alex, deafening cracks as her skull gave in, the horrible, graphic substance that came leaking out of Alex's nose and ears. The cracks suddenly stopped as there was no more left to break, Alex was unrecognisable, her features dominated by blood, brains and disfigurement. Alex was dead, she died a horrible death. She was dead. Her friends, J'onn, Winn, Guardian, Lena all ran towards Alex, but PSI pulled out her hand gun and cut them down. A bullet through the eye for each and everyone. Kara felt tears tumble down her cheeks, the waves and blasts intensifying with each passing moment.

She could no longer hear Alex in her earpiece, who was yelling her name, trying to get some response, any response from Kara. Alex's wishes were met by a second powerful, nauseating scream escaping from Kara's mouth. The whole DEO headquarters fell into silence, stunned and scared for Supergirl. It didn't last long though, J'onn began barking orders to send backup and strike teams immediately. Alex gathered her squadron, geared up and sprinted into one of the transports, slamming her foot down on the pedal the second the last agent scrambled in.

Kara was on her stomach, breathing heavily and irregularly, hands over her head. She was sweating, shaking, crying and screaming into the ground. Meanwhile PSI continued sending wave after wave. She grinned to herself with pure excitement as she realised just how powerful she had become. Her last encounter with Supergirl left her on the run, she had managed to hit her with a few of her strongest waves but Supergirl seemed barely affected. Surprising what a little bit of training and practice could do for a person right? PSI let out a deep, cold laugh as she paused her attack, readying herself for her final, most powerful blast, as a final gift to scar Supergirl one more excruciating time. She bent down, ripping of the remnants of the pathetic excuse for a repelling headset off of Supergirl's head, tossing it over her shoulder and standing back up again. PSI gathered all of the sheer power, sheer hatred and sheer anger that she harboured for Supergirl, she reached out to her fingertips, to her toes, she pulled all of the energy that she had been saving, all of the horrible feelings and thoughts that she'd ever had, and let it out. The power ripped through her limbs and body, out of her head and into Supergirl. Kara convulsed as her already pained and anguished eyes took on a whole other level of horrifying, disturbing, _purely terrifying_ images and thoughts. It was torture, Kara wanted to die.

Alex's transport was the first to arrive, her squadron pouring out of the vehicle closely followed by other vans that were arriving. The DEO agents open fired power dampening ammo at PSI, who was already weakened from her attacking efforts. She tried to fight back, but her mental blasts were barely affecting the agents, and in a matter of second PSI was apprehended and cuffed, reluctantly being dragged back to the vans.

Meanwhile Alex, J'onn and a few more agents rushed to Supergirl's side.

"Kara!? KARA?! CAN YOU HEAR ME?! Kara it's me, your sister. You're safe. Kara?"

"Kara, we're here for you. You're safe, you're going to be okay. It's okay." J'onn placed a hand on Kara's shoulder but immediately removed it after Kara convulsed and writhed from a simple touch. He heard a sharp intake of breath, from Kara's already unsteady and heaving breathing, and a soft, weak whimper. She seemed more broken than both Alex and himself had ever seen her.

He looked over to Alex, who had tears running down her face. She tried to reassure Kara, remembering the past panic attacks that PSI had induced and trying to employ the same methods she had used before, only for Kara to weep even more, her body shaking with every heaving and pain filled cry. Alex was scared, she hadn't ever witnessed Kara in such a fragile and upsetting state. She wanted more than anything to give her a hug and reassure her that she was safe, and nothing could happen, but based on how she reacted to J'onn's touch, it would likely not end well. J'onn saw that Alex was close to breaking down herself, and so made a quick decision. He, as fast as he could, cuffed Kara with power dampening fasteners to avoid injury, and then hoisted her into the air directly back towards the DEO, not looking back as he beelined as fast as he could to the building's balcony. Kara buried her face into his chest, still sobbing uncontrollably. You didn't need to be a Martian to feel the pure terror and pain radiating off of her. To see how scarred her mind was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: DEO**

Winn was sitting at his desk in the DEO, it had been 10 minutes since J'onn and the DEO agents had been sent out to the scene. He was supposed to be monitoring the situation from his computer screens, but all he could hear was Kara's scream. It had boiled his blood to even think about what that monster, PSI, had done to her. It was disturbing to just hear it, let alone see Kara after the attack. Winn pulled his phone out and texted James.

 _Winn: Hey, something happened to Kara. I'm scared that it'll be something serious. Meet at the DEO? She'll need familiar faces._

 _James: Is she okay?! I'm on my way._

 _Winn: I don't know. She'll be here soon, J'onn's got her._

 _James: Okay man, don't panic. I'm coming._

Winn looked up just in time to see J'onn land on the balcony, staggering just a little as he hit the floor. Winn shoved his phone into his pocket and ran towards them, along with many medical agents carrying a stretcher. As Winn got closer, he saw that Kara was shaking, her normally joy-filled eyes were overbrimming with pain and tears. The back of her head was bleeding.

"Get her to the sunlamps NOW. Agent Schott, turn the power up to maximum." J'onn ordered. The medical agents got to work, taking Kara from J'onn's arms and laying her onto a stretcher traveling towards the medical bay and sun lamps. J'onn and Winn followed silently, watching as Kara continued to shake and cry out.

"What's wrong with her?" Winn looked over to J'onn, needing an answer, any information at all as to what happened to one of his best friends.

"All we know was that she was struck with a hell of a lot of psychic energy. An incomprehensible amount. I wasn't even able to fully detect it all because there was simply so much. Whatever she saw, it's likely more than any mind should have to bare witness to."

"Is there anything we can do to help her? We can't just leave her like this!"

"All we can do is fix any physical injuries she may have, and pray that she will recover quickly."

===== 20 Minutes Later =====

Alex sprinted at full speed through the DEO towards the medical area. She had to see Kara, she had to see that she was alright. Kara _had_ to be okay.

She turned the corner into the bay and found Kara, curled up in the fetal position, deadly still. Alex didn't know what Kara had seen, but she knew that it had to be something serious for Kara to have had such a large reaction. Alex started walking towards the sunbed, her gaze fixed on Kara's hands, which were wrapped tightly around her head. She knew she had to say something to get Kara's attention.

Kara stared at the wall, deep in thought. She had started to calm down, and was trying to keep herself together for the sake of the agents around her. But everytime she thought about Alex, about Winn and James, about Lena, all she could see was their deaths, they all died so vividly in front of her and there was nothing she could do to save them. And that was only the beginning. Maybe that's how it happened, how her parents were ripped apart, how her whole family was torn to shreds and in so much agony. What if that's how they died, what if they were angry at her allowing herself to be sent away. They could have resented her for the chance she got to live, what if… no. She couldn't think about that now. She had to hold herself together, she had to at least pretend that she was okay for the sake of her friends, family, for the people of the city and beyond. None of it was real, none of it. All of it was just made up by PSI to get into her head… right?

"Kara? It's me, Alex. Are you okay?"

Kara felt tears form in her eyes. She tried to picture Alex only for a sudden flashback to overcome her, returning to the deafening cracks of stone hitting bone, the horror in Alex's eyes as she felt her life slip away. The anger Alex felt as she realised that Supergirl wouldn't save her, that her sister had let her down.

"Kara? Please, talk to me. I want to help you."

Alex sounded much closer, a meter or so away.

 _I must stay strong for her, for everyone._

Kara sat up, gently pushing the sun lamps away from her, rubbed her eyes and put on her bravest brave face. She turned around and met Alex's gaze and gave a weak smile.

"Oh hey, did you catch PSI in the end? Please tell me you did and that we can get potstickers to celebrate. I'm quite hungry haha."

"Kara… don't do this."

"Do what? I'm just hungry, that was quite a fight. Plus I'm always hungry so yeah."

"Kara we can talk about it. I know you're not fine, and there's no shame in that. But please, don't bottle it up. Don't pretend to be fine, it makes everything so much harder. I'm here for you, everyone is." Alex hoped that this would get through to Kara, but if she was being honest, she didn't sound very certain even to herself. She was unsure of whether to push Kara to share, or to give her space to figure it out before opening up to the rest of them. She'd never seen Kara this distraught, this terrified or anything close to it since the first day Kara landed on Earth and was dropped off at her house. Alex had no idea what to do.

"Alex. It's okay, I'm fine. I was in shock. But now I'm not and I'm fine. The only intense emotion I'm feeling is hunger."

"That isn't an emotion Kara."

"Okay but you get my point. I'm fine." Kara stood up and walked out of the Medical bay followed closely by Alex, and turned left walking right into J'onn, Winn and James. The five of them stood in silence for a second or two, not really sure what to say. Kara, despite the series of gruesome images that popped up in her mind, was the first to break the silence.

"You guys didn't need to stick around for me. I'm okay, really." J'onn, Alex, Winn and James exchanged glances before J'onn replied.

"You will be, but it's okay if you aren't. You don't have to open up to us right away, it's alright. But know that we're here. You don't have to deal with whatever it is you saw alone."

"Got it. Though honestly I'm totally fine. I was just shocked. It's fine haha. Anyways, I'm going to head home and grab something to eat. I'm so hungry you guys have no idea." And with a smile Kara flew out of the DEO and back to her apartment, desperately trying to hold back the tears.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Normality**

As soon as she touched down in her apartment, she started to cry. The images and memories rampaging through her mind, how J'onn had burnt along with his family in the fires of Mars, crying out for someone, anyone to save his children. How she could do nothing but watch as their flesh melted off of them, further fueling the furious blaze, their bones turning to ash and their screams being drowned out by the sound of blood sizzling. Kara couldn't take it. She used her superspeed to change out of her Supergirl attire and into pajamas, practically throwing herself onto her bed. She hugged onto herself as if for dear life, and sobbed until she eventually fell into deep sleep, riddled with nightmares.

Kara jolted awake at the sound of her alarm clock, the screen displaying that it had been ringing for about 15 minutes. Dammit, she was going to be late for work. Lena would want her in early to keep tabs on an important staff meeting, and Kara had been missing enough work as it is. She rushed to get changed and get ready for the day ahead. She splashed cold water onto her face and looked at herself in the mirror. Kara sighed as she saw the huge dark circles under her eyes, which were puffy and red from crying so much the night before. Kara used some foundation to cover the bags up and blinked a few times to dry up her eyes, no one needed anything less than her usual self. Hopefully Cat Co would distract her from all of the horrible things that she'd experienced and seen. She could say hi to Lena… bullet through her eye… no. Lena, she could talk to the very alive, very kind Lena Luthor, one of her best friends. She grabbed her things, slipped on her shoes and ran out of the door, down the stairs and towards the towering Cat Co building.

"Kara!" Lena smiled upon her best friend's arrival meanwhile James cautiously looked up, surprised that she had turned up to work after a night like the last. Lena continued.

"How are you? You weren't returning my texts last night and I was getting concerned. You didn't stay up late binge watching Brooklyn 99 did you? That show gets on my nerves." Lena's smile was contagious and soon Kara was grinning as well, fiddling with the sides of her glasses.

"It's a pretty good show, what can I say. Anyways, I'll get those sources done for you ASAP." Short and sweet, a good tactic. Kara swiftly turned around and headed to her desk, burying her head in paper work.

After a few hours of uninterrupted digging for sources and quotations, Kara felt a hand on her shoulder. She resisted the urge to flinch away, and looked up.

"You are too good at this job Kara, I would not have been able to find this many results in a week."

"Thanks, Lena. I try my best." Kara smiled.

"How would you feel about coming over sometime this week? I haven't seen you in ages and thought that maybe we could catch up and all that." Kara was about to answer when suddenly an image of Lena lying on the ground with a bullet through her eye burst into her thoughts. Lena was screaming out and clawing at the ground, she was suffering so much. Kara didn't save her. She knew that Lena was thinking about that, how Supergirl let her die, that Supergirl didn't care about her after all. Supergirl was a failure.

Kara's hands started to shake as she tried to reply, tried to say something, anything to show Lena that she'd heard and thought that it was a great idea. But tears started to sting in her eyes, forcing Kara to keep her head down so that Lena wouldn't notice. Kara felt her body start to go numb, the beginnings of a serious panic attack.

 _Shit not now, any time but now._

Kara tried to stand and make her way out of the building somehow, it reminded her too much of the building that her adoptive mother was crushed in during PSI's mental attack. The bricks falling onto her, propelling the air from her lungs and crushing her rib cage. The bricks were too heavy, Eliza was dying. Eliza looked up at Kara. "Kara, why aren't you helping me?" And then she went limp, blood pooling around her lifeless body.

Kara grabbed the side of her desk to steady herself, but she felt as if the whole building was tipping over and collapsing.

"Kara are you okay? You're scaring me. Kara?!" Lena's words were the last thing Kara heard before her knees gave way and she fell onto the floor, unable to move and shaking.

Lena knew something was wrong when Kara didn't answer right away. Looking closely, she saw that Kara's hands were trembling, what was going on? But before she could ask, Kara stood up and began shakily walking around her desk, head down, most likely trying to get to the elevators. Lena moved to steady her friend, but was too late as Kara collapsed onto the floor, shaking and crying. She'd never seen Kara like this, the adorably awkward, kind and passionate Kara Danvers was the one she'd come to know. She barely knew how to react, before her instincts kicked in.

"Help! Someone call an ambulance! Oh my God Kara. Kara? I'm here okay, it's going to be okay. Someone's calling an ambulance, you're going to be completely fine. Don't worry." Lena's attempts at soothing Kara only made Kara panic more. An ambulance? They can't come. If they did they would all find out that she wasn't human. The whole floor was in disarray, someone was already calling the emergency services, many more crowding around Kara and Lena, trying to see what was happening. She needed someone to step in, take her away from this chaos. Anyone.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE. THAT'S ENOUGH. Sit back down, she's going to be fine. No ambulance is needed. Lena call Alex, I'll bring Kara downstairs." James to the rescue. Thank Rao she had such a brilliant friend.

"James what are you doing? She could be having a seizure for all we know! Kara needs help right now!"

"Calm down Lena, she's having a panic attack. I've seen them before, she just needs some open air and some space."

"Well I've never seen Kara have a panic attack, certainly nothing anywhere near this scale of…"

"Lena I know what I'm doing. You have to trust me." And with that James scooped a shaking and crying Kara into his arms and started carrying her towards the executive elevator, Kara falling limp as she passed out. All Lena could do was look on as her best friend was carried away, limp and vulnerable towards the elevator. She needed to find out what made Kara react this way, if it was her that triggered the so called panic attack. She needed to know that her best friend was okay. She called Alex, told her what was going on, and then hung up once Alex told her she was on her way over. Lena leant against Kara's abandoned desk, in shock over what had just happened.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Comfort**

 **=== WARNING: SELF - HARM (Someone Requested it). SKIP THIS CHAPTER IF YOU WOULD RATHER NOT READ IT. ===**

Alex had come and picked her up from Cat Co, quickly taking her home. Kara told her that she wanted to be alone, relieved when Alex understood, letting her have space. Alex hugged Kara before leaving the apartment, but not before making Kara promise to take the day off tomorrow. Kara reluctantly agreed, but agreed nonetheless.

A few minutes after Kara heard Alex leave the building, she donned her Supergirl outfit and flew out towards the Fortress of Solitude. There was something that she needed to get, something that would make her feel better, at least she hoped it would. On her way there, she kept having flashbacks of Krypton, the deaths of her family members, all of the horrible ways that her friends died in the thoughts projected into her when she was being attacked by PSI. She was finding it difficult to fly completely straight, as her mind kept flinching with every sudden sound and image exploding into her conscience. She just wanted it to stop. And she needed some way to let it out.

Kara entered the Fortress of Solitude, quickly locating what she was looking for, and then leaving as quickly as she could, just in case Superman were to come for whatever reason. Kara harboured the small, led infused box close to her chest as she flew back to her apartment, a guilty look plastered onto her face.

Kara flew through the window and closed it behind her. It only took her a second to change from her costume to her everyday clothes, which were both more comfortable and helped her detach herself from what happened with the attack. Sheepishly she went and sat on the floor in front of her sofa, taking a deep breath in, and then a deep breath out. Kara thought that maybe, just maybe, inflicting physical scars would take away from the pain that her mental scars brought constantly with them.

Kara opened the box and immediately felt herself weaken, the black glowing kryptonite knife humming with power. Black Kryptonite, a new sort of kryptonite that Kal'el found after a Daximite ship crashed during the huge attack on National City. It had the same effect that normal kryptonite had, apart from the fact that even once away from it, the wounds that the Black Kryptonite inflicted wouldn't heal super fast, like a normal cut would. It would be as if you were human. It would leave _scars._

Once Kara got started, she couldn't stop. She started with small lines, along her upper arm, which then grew to longer, deeper slashes as Kara became more and more upset. She had finished cutting at the entirety of her left arm when the door bell sounded. Kara used her X-ray vision and saw that it was Lena, standing rather awkwardly outside. This was bad. There was blood all over the floor, and Kara's arm was continuing to leak. Kara had to do something. Using her superspeed, she put the knife into its box, then hid it under the bathroom sink. She used multiple towels to clean the blood of the floor, and then found the first aid kit that she always kept in her kitchen. She bandaged around her arm three times before breaking it off and tying a knot near her elbow. After this three second clean up, she pulled the sleeve of her jumper down, concealing her arm and walked at a normal pace towards her door.

As Kara opened it, Lena immediately pulled her into a hug. Kara winced as Lena put pressure on her bandaged arm. After what seemed like an eternity, Lena let Kara go and stepped back again.

"I'm sorry, I was just… just so worried about you Kara. I had no idea that you were going through something like this, I should have been there for you." Kara motioned for Lena to actually come into the apartment rather than standing outside, and Lena did, closing the door behind her."

"Uh going through what exactly?" Kara said suddenly flustered, suddenly worried that maybe Winn or James told Lena about the encounter with PSI, the truth about her.

"Going through these panic attacks of course. James told me about how you've had them before and I, I never knew that anything like this was happening. You're my best friend, and I just feel bad that I might have made you feel as if you couldn't tell me about it." On one hand Kara was relieved that it wasn't what she had feared, but on the other hand she felt guilty, guilty that Lena felt that it was her fault.

"Lena, it's okay. It wasn't you at all. I just, they aren't too bad, and I didn't want you to worry…"

"Not too bad?! You fucking collapsed Kara, I thought you might've had a stroke or something! Don't lie to me and tell me that you're okay when you're obviously not. As your best friend, I'm here to help you Kara, to support you. And I'm not leaving until I do just that." Following her sudden outburst, Lena dropped her bag near the door and sat down on one of the stools at the counter. Kara sighed, there was no getting out of this. She sat down on the stool next to Lena, her hands clasped as she waited for the questions that were about to follow.

"Kara, how long has this been happening?" Lena hoped that Kara would be honest, hoped that Kara would let her in and let her help. She was scared when Kara had fallen to the floor, and she never wanted to feel that afraid for someone so close to her again. She wanted to understand what Kara was going through, and what to do to help her if it were to ever repeat.

"For quite a long time. I've had them throughout my life, just part of my personality I guess." That was a lie. Lena could have picked it up from a mile away. Kara wasn't gifted when it came to keeping secrets from her. Kara continued to speak.

"But in the past few days, they've gotten worse." Now that was true. But Kara didn't seem to want to say why. Lena decided not to push it too far.

"Why didn't you ever tell me Kara?"

"I… I don't know." Lena couldn't tell if it was a lie or not, but she subconsciously rubbed Kara's back, knowing that her friend was hurting badly inside. Lena was taken by surprise as she both heard and felt a small sob escape from Kara which then was followed by more, tears flowing freely down Kara's face. Lena wasn't sure what to do. It wasn't like Kara cry, not like this. She held Kara close and stayed like that for a while longer, letting Kara cry her pain out.

After a few more hours of talking to Kara, managing to cheer her up a bit, Lena suggested that they should have a girls night with Alex, Maggie, Sam, herself and of course Kara, to have some well earned and well needed fun and a break from life and it's problems. Kara agreed and even offered to host it, which was completely fine with Lena. They chatted for a little longer, before Lena had to leave. Kara smiled at Lena as she walked away down the hallway. Kara shut the door and leant back against it, looking forward to Friday night next week. Thank Rao that she had Lena.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Girls Night**

Kara had been looking forward to the Girls night since Lena originally came up with the idea. She had snacks laid out on the table near the sofas, and a few great movies that they could watch if people felt like it. Kara was feeling good. Well, as good as you can feel when you get barely any sleep every night because of the horrible visions that plague your dreams. As good as you feel when you can barely look your own sister in the eyes without having flashbacks and sudden sensations of fear and anxiety...

But Kara didn't want to think about that tonight. No, tonight was going to be great, she was going to enjoy it. Kara refused to let PSI ruin tonight of all nights. A knock on the door jolted her out of her thoughts, and she ran to answer it. No doubt it was Alex and Maggie, early as always. Kara wasn't wrong. Alex and Maggie warmly greeted Kara, displaying the bottle of wine they'd brought with them. Kara grinned as they handed it to her, and she set it down next to the rest of the drinks on the kitchen counter.

It wasn't long before Lena arrived, smiling wide upon seeing her best friend look so much better. She gave Kara a hug and then placed a plastic carrier bag full of onion ring packets next to the other snacks. Sam was the last to arrive, five minutes late. But no one blamed her for it, she had a lot on her plate what with being a single mum and a full time worker simultaneously. It was hard work.

All of them seemed so happy, debating on which game to play first. Each person individually kept glancing in Kara's direction out of the blue, likely glad to see how well she was looking.

Though if only they knew how much makeup Kara had on, covering the constantly darkening circles under her eyes, and the bruise on her forehead from collapsing and hitting the kitchen counter over the weekend. The weak but constant throbbing pain in her left arm from the cuts, which still weren't anywhere close to fully healing or scarring. Kara shoved that focus to the back of her mind, and focused on having a good time.

—-

Alex laughed at Maggie's joke along with everyone else. It was getting late, but Alex wished the night could have lasted forever. She having a great time. She loved being able to catch up with everyone, especially with Kara. It was amazing to see her sister so close to her old self again, and was happy that she chose to give Kara space as that was clearly what she needed. It was creeping close to mid-night so people would no doubt start leaving soon. Alex decided to use the bathroom before she and Maggie left.

She locked the door and turned, only to slip backwards on the bath mat, put with the wrong side down on the floor. Classic Kara. As she moved to stand back up, she noticed an eerie black box on one of the little shelves under the bathroom sink. She hadn't ever seen that there before, and whatever was inside must have been important because of the box looking so… different. And yet sort of familiar at the same time. Alex debated with herself, trying to decide whether to open it or not. Curiosity got the better of her, and she lifted the lid to see what wonder awaited. What she saw was quite the opposite.

Black Kryptonite. She could tell because of the power emitting from it, the same sort of aura that normal kryptonite had. Why would Kara have a Black Kryptonite knife? That sort of kryptonite was especially dangerous because the wounds it caused wouldn't be healed at a super rate. Alex looked closer and saw what she could only assume was blood staining the tip of the blade. Why was there blo…

It hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Kara…" Alex half whispered, half whimpered. Kara wasn't okay at all. Alex felt sick to her stomach. She couldn't believe that she allowed Kara to get to this stage. She had known that Kara would be seriously damaged, but she would never have thought that Kara would do… that.

Alex, as calmly as she could, removed the knife from the box, putting the box back and slipping the knife into her pocket. She left the bathroom and then tapped on Maggie's shoulder.

"Maggie we have to go." She whispered into her ear. Maggie picked up on the urgency in Alex's voice and said her goodbyes without argument. Once they were back home, Maggie spoke up.

"So are you finally going to tell me why we left in such a hurry Danvers?" Alex didn't hesitate and pulled the Black Kryptonite knife from her pocket, putting it down on the table in front of her.

"I found this kryptonite knife in Kara's bathroom. It's Black Kryptonite, an even more dangerous sort of kryptonite that can cause wounds that don't heal at a super rate, even when not exposed to it anymore. It leaves scars and injuries that heal like they would do on an average human. Maggs, I think she cut herself. There's blood on the fucking knife. It's a small amount, like it was precise and planned! I'm scared for her, I don't want to see what she's done to herself. I hope that I'm wrong, but I can't see why else she would have it like this. I thought she was doing so well, recovering and all. Oh my God Kara." Alex began pacing as it finally sank in.

"Woah Alex, Alex. That's, that's seriously horrible. But panicking won't help. I still doubt that Kara would do that to herself. And even if the worst happened, and it's true, it's nothing we can't fix okay? Kara is one of the strongest people I know. She's a Danvers. She'll overcome anything and everything. I know this is… well… dark, but we, along with everyone else, will find a way to help her, no matter what it takes." Maggie stopped Alex's pacing by placing a hand on her shoulder and pulling her into a hug,

"I hope you're right Maggie."

"Danvers, when have I ever been wrong." Alex couldn't help but smile at what Maggie just said.

 _Many times. You have been wrong many times._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Confrontation**

Alex sat in her lab at the DEO, distracting herself with work. After a night of thinking hard about it, Alex decided that she wouldn't tell anyone else about it. Or at least she would try not to. Though what was really eating away at Alex was the fact that Kara didn't tell her. That Kara didn't feel as if she could. It hurt to think that her little sister wasn't able to communicate the pain she was going through. It made Alex angry. If Kara had just opened up and not bottled it all up, none of this would have happened. Kara wouldn't have cut herself.

"Hey Alex! What're you working on?" Kara smiled and stood by the door of Alex's lab. Alex couldn't bring herself to meet Kara's eyes.

"Nothing much, same old. How have you been recently? You haven't spoken much about what happened with PSI."

"Alex, I told you before. I'm fine okay? Stop asking me over and over."

"Are you though?" Alex lifted her head to meet Kara's gaze. Kara couldn't help but look away as Alex stared her down, glaring daggers.

"Wh-what's that supposed to mean?"

"Kara… don't lie to me. I know you aren't okay." Kara faked annoyance to hide her panic, turning and walking towards the main control area. Alex was quick to follow, turning off her microscope and chasing after her. Alex grabbed Kara's wrist, making Kara turn to look at her.

"You don't get to do this Kara! You don't get to make us worry sick about you because you can't learn to just open the fuck up! Do you not trust us or something?!" Alex's yelling caught the attention of J'onn and Winn, who were both standing at the main table. Maggie walked in just in time to catch the end of Alex's rant.

"What are you talking about Alex? You know everything there is to know!" Kara shot back, anger masking the hurt in her eyes.

"But that's not true is it? I sure didn't know about the…"

"Alex stop!" Maggie put a hand on her girlfriend's shoulder to silence her. Alex huffed and turned on her heel and went back into her lab, Maggie following close behind. Kara's eyes glazed over as her mind underwent a flashback, which was upsettingly common. She saw Alex fighting to save her, she heard the cracks once again, saw the blood afresh for yet another time. She could barely hold back the tears.

"Kara? You okay?" It was Winn, who was watching her in concern. Kara gave a nod. A news report popped up, showing reports of a fire downtown.

"I'll deal with that." And then Kara was gone, in a blur of red and blue.

 **Two Hours Later**

 _New Group Chat: Alex, J'onn, Winn, James_

 ** _Alex:_** _I need to tell you guys something. You have to promise not to say anything to ANYONE though._

 ** _Winn:_** _I promise ^_

 ** _James:_** _Me too._

 ** _J'onn:_** _I promise as well. What's going on?_

 **Alex** ** _:_** _Kara isn't as okay as we think._

 ** _Winn:_** _Um duh, but if we give her space I'm sure she'll get through it._

 ** _Alex:_** _I found out that Kara's been cutting herself. With black kryptonite. It leaves cuts that heal like they would on a human, leaving scars._

 ** _J'onn:_** _How do you know this is true?_

 ** _Alex:_** _I found a black kryptonite blade under her bathroom sink. It had a small amount of blood on it, and when I tested it the blood came up as Kara's._

 ** _James:_** _Holy shit. Is Kara okay?_

 ** _J'onn:_** _We must stop her, this is serious._

 ** _Winn:_** _I agree with J'onn. What if we have an intervention? Like when she comes back to her apartment from Catco we could meet her there and talk to her about it._

 ** _Alex:_** _That's actually a good idea. Today?_

 ** _J'onn:_** _The sooner the better._

Alex, Winn, J'onn and James were all sitting in silence on Kara's couches, no doubt mentally planning what they were going to say and how they would say it. Their thoughts were interrupted by the sound of keys and the door being unlocked. Alex nodded to everyone to play it cool.

Kara opened the door to her apartment, shutting it behind her and then dropping her bag down on the kitchen counter. She wanted nothing more than to just plop down on couch and sleep after the exhausting day she had at Catco. Snapper could be impossible sometimes.

"Kara, come sit down." J'onn spoke in an even voice.

"Holy sh- you gave me a heart attack guys. What are you doing here?"

"Kara, sit down." Alex replied firmly. Kara obliged and sat down an end of a couch. Whatever was coming next, Kara felt, was going to be serious. But she didn't expect what happened next. Alex took a black knife out of her pocket, laying it down onto the table.

"Kara, show us your arms." Alex ordered. Kara was speechless. How did Alex find it? Kara hadn't used the knife for a second time, she hadn't gotten round to it. That was why she hadn't noticed it being gone. So this was what Alex was talking about at the DEO earlier that day? Kara felt guilty, that her sister and friends had to find out this way. She felt ashamed of her actions and her dishonesty.

"Kara, please." James said quietly, prompting her to do what Alex asked.

"I can't…"

"Why not? It's a simple movement, I'm sure you know how to." Winn glared at Alex after what she had just said.

"Kara we are trying to help you. You need to let us in, to show us what you've been going through and also how you've been dealing with that negativity. We can't help you if we don't know what's been going on." J'onn, always the voice of calm and reason. Kara knew that she would have to show them eventually, so made her decision. Tears started to flow down Kara's cheeks as she looked to her friends faces, those faces. The faces that had died horrific deaths right in front of her. The tears increased as she looked down at her left arm and slowly pulled her sleeve up. A collective gasp arose from them all as Kara revealed more of her arm, showing multiple deep cuts spread closely and evenly up her arm. The sight of them made Alex begin to cry.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?! YOU COULD HAVE ASKING FOR SOME FUCKING HELP!" Alex exploded with rage, a side effect of being so upset.

"You all died." Kara said in a small voice.

"Wh- what?" That took Alex by surprise.

"PSI, she killed you all. I saw Winn and James get shot in the head, Alex. I saw J'onn burn to death on Mars, powerless to help him. I saw you getting killed right in front of me Alex, the cracks that your skull made when it was bashed in with the rock she was holding, they were deafening. All the blood that came out, it was so horrible. Eliza was crushed by a building, I couldn't save her. I saw Jeremiah getting killed by CADMUS." Kara's voice wavered, tears flowing down her face, "I saw what happened when my planet was destroyed. I saw my parents, my cousins, my family. I saw them being ripped apart, the pain and horror in their eyes. I saw Mon'el die. His pod was ripped apart, he- he died and it's all my fault." With that Kara finally gave into the waves of anguish that flooded through her body, sobbing and crying at the flashbacks that her words had brought her. None of them knew what to say. That was far more than any of them had expected, and was far worse than they had expected too. Kara was startled when she felt someone hug her. She recognised that it was Alex, and buried her face into her sister's neck.

"Kara, why didn't you tell us sooner? We could have helped." Alex said in a comforting voice.

"I wanted to stay strong, for the sake of everyone and the city itself. I didn't think that it was important, so I didn't want to distract any of you with it."

"Kara, you don't have to stay strong all of the time. Even heroes break sometimes. And you'd never be a distraction to us, you're our friend and we'll always be there for you." James stood and walked over to where the two sisters were hugging, wrapping them both in his huge arms.

"We all care about you Kara, never forget that." Winn smiled reassuringly at Kara and then joined the group hug.

"Thank you for trusting us and opening up to us Kara, you won't regret it." J'onn walked to them and joined them in hugging Kara.

"Though we'll have to talk about this more Kara, you can't cut yourself okay?" Alex looked into Kara's eyes.

"Okay. Though I need to tell Lena as well, she deserves to know." It was barely a whisper.

"About you being Supergirl?!"

"No no no. About the whole cutting thing. She'll find out eventually." Kara's voice was weak from crying, her breathing still erratic.

"Not tonight Kara. You should get some rest. We'll leave."

"Alex. Could you please stay?"

"Of course Kara."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Friends

Lena wasn't expecting any visitors that day. The weather was bright and the temperature warm, most people would be out and about enjoying their Saturdays. But not Lena. She had been rather slow with her work recently, and so she decided to dedicate this day to catch up and uphold her schedule. Though she was finding it hard to concentrate on the paperwork in front of her. She couldn't help but feel as if there was something seriously wrong about her best friend. Despite seeing Kara enjoying herself only a few days ago, she couldn't shake the feeling that there was something deeper and more sinister at play within her best friends mind. She just couldn't let go of the image of Kara sobbing in her arms, her fainting at work. It seemed so… different. Lena felt bad that she couldn't do anything for her. A knock on her office door pulled her back to reality, sighing as she shuffled her still blank paperwork to the side of her desk.

"Come in!" Lena wasn't expecting the one and only Kara Danvers to walk into her office, yet she was almost relieved. It gave Lena a sense of normality to see her best friend walk into her office like she had done so many times before.

"Kara!" Lena couldn't help but smile. "It's so good to see y-" Lena paused as she noticed the way that Kara walked, leaning forward slightly as if she were in pain. Kara met Lena's eyes and forced a smile. The CEO's green eyes were stunning. Kara's view was suddenly overtaken by a painful flashback. The bullet from PSI's gun ripped right through one of Lena's eyes, the other rolling back into her head as she collapsed onto the ground. It was all Kara's fault… Kara snapped out of it, noticing Lena's look of concern and giving a reassuring smile as she sat opposite Lena at her desk, putting her small bag down next to the seat.

"Lena… I haven't been totally honest with you."

"What do you mean?" Lena attempted to sound comforting.

"I, well, it's not just panic attacks. Something happened, and it really got to me."

"Kara. Whatever it is, you can tell me. I won't judge you. I'm your friend." Lena took Kara's hand, mentally noting that Kara was slightly trembling.

"I've-" Kara choked back a sob, but managed to pull herself together. She hated feeling so weak and vunerable, dumping her feelings onto Lena like this.

"I've-" Kara couldn't force the words out. So she decided that showing Lena would make it so much easier to communicate. Kara took in a shaky breath as she used the hand that Lena wasn't holding to pull up her sleeve. Kara closed her eyes in shame, not wanting to remind herself of what her scars looked like.

Lena raised her hands to her mouth as she took in the grisly sight. There were deep cuts in even and almost measured lines up and down Kara's arm. Lena knew that Kara wasn't okay, but she had no idea that it would come to self-harm. Lena sat in shock, having no idea what to say or do. How had she not known about this? Apparently Kara was better at keeping secrets that she had thought. Lena pulled herself from that train of thought, and decided that she needed to say something, anything to help Kara feel better in some shape or form.

"Kara, you're not alone, I'm here for you. But you need to promise me that you won't do this again. You can't do this to yourself okay? I won't let you." Lena's face changed to confusion as she heard Kara chuckle slightly under her breath.

"What's so funny?" Lena genuinely wanted to know if she had said something wrong.

"No no it's nothing. You just sound exactly like my sister."

"Yeah well your sister has a point, Kara. I… I'm sorry that I didn't know. You shouldn't have had to go through this without a friend by your side."

"You don't have to apologise Lena. You've done nothing wrong. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. I was afraid of what you'd think of me…"

"Stop, stop. I would never, ever think anything bad of you because you've reached out for help. This is what friends are for. Just please don't do this again, for me."

"Okay. I promise that I won't. I'm sorry." Kara said in a small voice. Lena walked around her desk and enveloped Kara in her arms.

"Kara, you don't have to be sorry."

Kara couldn't keep the tears at bay anymore. They began to cascade down her face as she began to quietly cry.

Dammit, pull it together. You've cried more in this month alone than you have in the past year.

Kara sniffled and wiped her eyes with her sleeve, untangling herself from Lena and abruptly standing. Kara picked up her bag and made for the door.

"I'm sorry for piling this all on you Lena, you shouldn't have to deal with this. I've got to go."

"Kara, wait. You don't ever have to use a brave face around me, you know. I'll be here for you no matter what."

"I know. Thanks Lena. I'll see you soon." And with a sad smile, Kara exited Lena's office. Lena didn't know what to think. That had certainly been an eventful hour.

"Kara…" Lena mumbled to herself as she sat back down at her desk. She made a promise there and then, that she would help her best friend through this, like Kara had done for her so many times in the past. But Lena couldn't help but wonder what the "something" was that turned Kara Danvers, the living embodiment of sunshine and happiness, into only a shell of what she knew her best friend to be. The more she knew about what happened, the more she could help Kara. Time to find out…

Lena stood up, putting the work that she was supposed to be doing into a draw on her left. She would pass it down to her desk employees to complete later. She walked to the door, picking up her coat and handbag on the way. Lena took the elevator down and left L-corp. She turned left towards Cat Co, hoping to find James or Winn. She would find out what happened, and she would find a way to help Kara. Her best friend needed her by her side, and God knows that she'll be there.

Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry for such a large delay in getting this chapter out! I've been completely swamped with school work and music that I've had barely any time to write! I'll try to keep to a faster schedule, and hopefully the next chapters will be a little more interesting than this particular one. Thanks for sticking with me, you won't regret it. :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Persistence**

"Oh, Lena! I thought you were taking a few days to sort out L-Corp's financial team?" James smiled politely at her as she walked past his office at Catco.

"I was, but then Kara came to me in tears. I was hoping that you'd know something about it, considering that you seem to know her so well." Lena didn't intend to add an edge to the question, but deep down it bothered her that James had known so confidently about Kara's panic attacks and yet she hadn't a clue. It was petty, but at this point she couldn't care less.

"Yes well, so there was… she uh… so basically what happened was…" James was struggling to find a half decent answer to Lena's question. He looked over at Kara, who was slowly and aimlessly circling a pen around the same line she had been reading for roughly 30 minutes now.

"Olsen I swear, if you don't tell me in the next few seconds-"

"Look, it isn't my place to tell you. If you want answers you're going to have to ask her sister." _Sorry Alex._

"I understand. Where can I find her?"

James had a feeling that Alex wouldn't exactly appreciate Lena Luthor knocking on the door of the governmentally classified Department of Extranormal Operations, so he didn't really have a choice other than to send Lena to her apartment. "I guess I could give you her address?"

With a swift nod from Lena, he pulled a piece of scrap paper out from his drawer and scribbled the location down, then handing it to her.

"She'll probably be there, I think she got a few days off of work."

"Okay. Thanks, James." And with that, she was off.

As soon as Lena was out of earshot, James pulled out his phone and texted the person soon to be at the forefront of Lena's investigation.

 _James: hey alex, Lena just came into Catco and basically grilled me on why Kara is feeling so down (apparently she went to Lena's office earlier in tears?!) and I told her to ask you. So she may or may not be on her way to your apartment like right now._

 _Alex: … You're buying my drink next time we all go to the alien bar._

 _James: that's fair._

James looked up from his phone to see Kara half heartedly sorting her papers, to then stuff them into the draw next to her desk. Suppressing his urge to ask her why she was leaving work early (because as far as he was concerned there was no emergency to be attended to by Supergirl), James watched her as the young blonde made her way towards the elevators. She met his eyes as she passed the door to his office, and he smiled to the best of his ability, though to his disappointment he was met with a watered down replication of her usually radiant grin, and he noticed that the smile didn't reach her eyes.

After texting James back, Alex shoved her phone into her pocket and switched the TV off, not that she was really watching. Though this was much to the frustration of her fiance currently nestled into the couch beside her.

"Okay so here's the jam, Lena went to James asking about why Kara's feeling down because apparently she visited Lena at L-Corp in tears, James evidently had no excuse and so told her to come here and ask me. And so in conclusion we probably have about 10 minutes before a certain Luthor comes knocking on our door."

"Jesus, little Luthor sure is determined."

"Yup, which is why I need to think of a good explanation quick. I mean maybe I could probably blame it on Mon'el…"

"Does she know Kara's been cutting herself?"

"Babe I don't know, I mean probably. She said she wanted to tell Lena so that could be why she went over there in the first place."

"Okay so then that excuse won't count for shit. We need something that's close to the truth and is equally as severe and significant as the truth, but like not the truth."

"Wow thanks Sawyer." Maggie simply winked in return.

Alex took a moment to think. _Something that is close to the truth but not the truth. Close to the truth. Close. She had it._

"Maggie, here's the story we'll go with. Supergirl and PSI fought in that weird back alley near Kara's apartment because that happened to be where PSI was at the time. Kara heard a commotion outside so she went down to check what it was, but as she stepped out she was caught in the crossfire and hit by one of PSI's strong psychic blasts. She was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Wow Danvers, that's pretty damn solid."

"I know." Alex said with a smirk. No sooner had they concluded the plan, there was a sharp series of knocks on the door. Maggie remained seated on the couch while Alex begrudgingly got up to answer it.

"Here we go."

Alex opened the door to see a stunning, raven haired woman standing stiffly outside of her apartment.

"Lena! What brings you here?" Alex did her best to sound casual, though she could practically feel Maggie cringing at how fake it sounded behind her.

"Kara's been acting really off recently, and James Olsen told me that I needed to ask you if I wanted any answers to why." _Straight to the point._

"And why exactly do you need to know?" Deep down, Alex was hoping that Lena would give a really weak answer so she could avoid having to give any sort of made up lie to her, but unfortunately everyone knew that that wouldn't be the case.

"Alex, your sister and I are close friends. I've known her for quite a while now, and never before have I seen her this sad in both her demeanour and her actions. Not to mention that I had no idea that she even suffers from panic attacks, and I had to find out first hand when she collapsed at Catco. She barely works, barely eats, I can tell she barely sleeps and, well, she showed me her arms. I want to know what's going on so that I can help her. I hate seeing Kara this upset. I don't know what could have possibly drove the forever optimistic Kara Danvers to the point at which she's cutting herself, but what I do know is that I will be doing everything in my power to help her as she as done for me countless times before. _That_ is why I need to know, Alex."

After a short pause, the eldest Danvers stepped to the side, allowing Lena to enter and then closing the door behind her. Alex then walked over to the couch and leaned on the side of it, while Maggie remained sitting at the end nearest to her. Meanwhile, they both noticed that instead of sitting down, the young woman stood rigidly straight in the center of the main room, arms crossed with an expectant look in her eyes.

Alex made a mental note to ask Kara exactly how close her and the woman in front of her was, because Lena's behaviour suggested to her that she cared a lot about her younger sister. Though it didn't take a trained professional to figure that one out.

Alex sighed deeply, taking the time to carefully consider her words, before then explaining to Lena how Kara was caught in the middle of a feud between Supergirl and PSI, and that a psychic attack focused on Supergirl ended up hitting Kara instead.

After Alex had finished speaking, she looked up to meet Lena's eyes, trying to gage a reaction from her.

At first Lena thought that Alex might try to lie to her, but after the red-head had ended her story she knew that what the woman standing before her had said was true.

Lena shuffled to the side slightly, leaning against the counter and taking in a long, drawn breath. It was a lot of information to absorb.

She had known it had to be bad, but to know that Kara, _her Kara,_ was hurt in such a traumatic, dramatic way was troubling to say the very least.

After a few moments of silence, the young Luthor finally spoke.

"Okay so, you're saying that Kara was forced to see her parents', her sister's, her ex-boyfriend's _and_ her friends' deaths first hand and in full, gruesome detail?"

"Unfortunately yes, that's what happened. And as you can see it really affected her, as it would affect anyone who would ever have to go through what she has."

"Has she shown any signs of improving?" Alex wasn't at all surprised to see Lena transition so smoothly from shock and anguish to the ever practical pragmatist that she was known to be. It gave her hope.

"Kara has a bad habit of forcing her feelings down. She can be really stubborn when it comes to seeking help which as I'm sure you can imagine is problematic to say the least, especially when she actually needs it. She always puts on a fake smile trying to convince both us and herself that she's okay when she really isn't. I honestly can't tell if she's improving or doing the opposite, because she hasn't really opened up completely yet. And so what ends up happening is she gets worse and worse while mentally straining herself more and more until she ends up doing crazy, dangerous, _stupid_ things that we don't even know about! How can we help her when she won't help herself?! We're trying _so_ hard but-"

Alex's spiral was paused, as a hand gently arrived on her shoulder. Maggie held it there to keep Alex from stressing herself out any further, and spoke up on her fiance's behalf.

"I think what Alex here is trying to say, is that none of us are entirely sure. But we're doing our best to keep an eye on her and to make sure that she's being safe."

"I see." Lena looked solemn as she took in a shaky breath. "In all honesty, I really need a drink after the story you've just told me. It's a lot to take in."

"I completely understand. I mean I would be up for a drink for sure, what about you Danvers?" Maggie felt the tension across Alex's back and knew that a night out (a _tame_ night out though) would be a pretty good escape for her fiance at this point. She just needed Alex to take a break from her own thoughts for a little bit. Plus, Maggie was pretty certain that the DEO official standing next to her wouldn't be able to resist the pleading look she was giving her right then.

"Uh, yea I suppose we could go."

"Alright cool. We normally go to an Alien bar a few blocks from here, are you okay with that Lena?"

"That's all good. They have better alcohol so why not." Lena was still shaken by what she'd just found out about Kara's situation, and she knew that if she went back home she would just get drunk anyways. Why not do it with friends?

Alex and Maggie grabbed their coats, and then the three of them were on their way.

 **Authors Note: Hey guys! I know it's been quite a while since my last upload, but chapters will be coming out far more frequently. I've found that I have a lot more free time, and so can get back into the swing of writing for y'all. I'm personally quite excited for the next chapter, I've got it all planned out and believe me when I say it's juicy. XD Thanks for reading, and feel free to leave suggestions/feedback in the reviews!**


End file.
